The present invention related to methods and apparatus for measuring capacitances.
While many techniques are know for measuring capacitances, the known techniques are not completely satisfactory for performing high-speed measurements in an economical manner. The ability to make high-speed capacitance measurements is particularly important in the field of automatic testing. in automatic testing, programmable circuit testers are employed to perform many tests. Both circuits and components within circuits are tested. The speed with which each test can be performed is, of course, important in determining the overall speed and efficiency of the automatic tester.
There is a need for improved test methods and apparatus for the high-speed testing of capacitors and particularly for methods and apparatus which are useful in high-speed, automatic testing of capacitors.